Wings of the Gods
by StarWarsLover1331
Summary: Twilight, Percy Jackson, and a little bit of Maximum Ride. Hope u enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness.**

 **Then I awoke.**

 **Where am I? I thought then I cracked open my eyes, as bright, painful, fluorescent lighting wormed its way into my eyes, I closed them fast and tried to sit up, key word being "tried" I felt dizzy again and I suddenly slumped back down, I twisted upright and cracked open my eyes again and became aware of my head throbbing, I gingerly probed the area and found a bleeding bump on my head the size of a frikin goose egg! I probed it a little too hard, hard enough to pass out. My last thought before the darkness took me was "Annabeth is gonna kill me"**

" _Perseussss. Named after the hero that slayed medusa? Interesting choice for a son of Posidon…"_

" _Yes, well I have provided the_ _ **demigods**_ _as you asked Aro. Now set me free."_

" _Hmmm. You have been useful, but, God of War, your time has come to an end here."_

" _What? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

" _Puny God, I can slay even Immortal vampires, you thought I could not finish you?"_

" _Ahh… Ah. ahhhh."_

 _A giant swirl of light enveloped the room as Ares turned to his true form and died._

 **I woke up yet again from troubling dreams, but this time they made absolutely NO sense. Vampires? Ares dead? I might have beef with Ares, but he would not risk the wrath of Poseidon for... What? The dream hadn't confirmed, but, I sensed I would find out. Dreams came to demigods in time of trouble, too warn or give information.**

" **P-Percy?" A small voice came from the cage next to me, and I saw Annabeth curled into a ball ont the floor, bleeding from a gunshot wound on her shoulder,**

" **ANNABETH!" I yelled out her name, then she replied**

" **Shush! We don't know where we are, and who is holding us! It could be the Titans for all I know!" I shook my head and replied,**

" **I had a dream Annabeth, I don't think it's the Titans holding us." She looked at me with wide eyes as I recounted my dream, the vampires and Ares dying.**

" **But a mortal could never kill a God!" Annabeth mused, "In some legends vampires** _ **ARE**_ **immortal, but those are legends, I mean the empousi aren't immortal…" Annabeth trailed off in thought but then grunted in pain and clapped a hand to her shoulder,**

" **How did** _ **that**_ **happen Annabeth?" I asked worriedly.**

" **Oh, right" Annabeth chuckled "You really need to stop getting kidnapped alright!"**

" **HaHa, Very funny."**

" **So we had a date tonight, remember? YOU didn't show.", Annabeth looked accusingly at me and then continued, "I went to your cabin, the beach, everywhere you would usually be…" Annabeth trailed off obviously remembering the pain of not knowing were I was. She looked at me and I was surprised to see that there where tears in her eyes, she continued saying, "I.. I thought the Gods had taken you again." She sniffled and wiped away her tears "but then I heard a halicopter flying over head and… and I began to consider other variables. I grabbed my bone sword and called blackjack, and followed you for a few hours. When we finally got here, I knocked out the guards, normal humans, by the look of them, so I was… unprepared, for the…" Annabeth hesitated then continued, "The… I don't know what they were! They were humans, but wolves! I did take 6 of them to subdue me though! They shot me with 3-4 tranquillizers but as I was fighting I was shot with an actual gun as more of those… things came to deal with me. Then I woke up in here." Annabeth finished looking subdued.**

" **How are we going to get out of here?" I asked Annabeth worriedly**

" **Well…" as Annabeth contemplated I asked,**

" **What happened to Blackjack?"**

" **I'm not sure actually!" Annabeth brightened at the prospect "Percy, can you try to like, "talk" to him?"**

" **I'll try.." I projected my thoughts outward "I can't reach him but I…"**

 **I trailed off as another mind touched my own "They are coming for you."**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Annabeth, was that you?" I exclaimed, but as I said it that mind touched me again,**

 **"No my name is Angel. You need to get out of here, I read their minds, and what they have planned for you is worse than anything they have ever done to me"**

 **"What?" I asked confused**

 **"Just escape! Get out NOW!" the voice was silenced I hoped she was okay, but I had bigger problems to deal with, the room had just filled with gas. I inhaled and was lost to darkness.**

 **LINEBREAK**

 **I woke up strapped to a table in a room that the designers must have copied out of an insane asylum, with white everywhere. I tried to turn my head, but even blinking was an effort.**

 **"Don't worry little demigod, the glorriella only lasts about 6 hours, but that is more than enough time."**

 **A tall man with black hair and maroon eyes towered over me, I glared at him mostly because that was the only thing I could do with the glorriella effecting me.**

 **"Now don't be like that, Perseus! You will be the first in a long line of immortal Demi-Gods!"**

 **he smiled at me with unnaturally white teeth, my eyes widened with surprise, then pain as he injected me with a needle then bit my neck.**

Tell me what u think I have 11 pages of this stuff written down!

3 u

StarWarsLover


	3. Chapter 3

**PERCY POV**

 **I woke up back in my cage, Annabeth crying in the next one. I looked over at her and she screamed,**

 **"You, You monster! Give Percy back!"**

 **"Annabeth? It's me, Percy." I replied, worried**

 **"Percy? How?..." She broke down into sobs, "Your... You're... a... Vampire!"**

 **"What?!" I replied, startled**

 **"YOU. ARE. A. VAMPIRE." Annabeth seethed "I can't believe this! I have been praying to Athena and Poseidon for an hour and you come back like this! What am I supposed to do?" She sniffled and cleared her throat**

 **All of a sudden the door burst open and the tall black haired-maroon eyed-white toothed man strode in, followed by a few of those wolf-men, looked me up and down, and said**

 **"So, it does work on them! How are you feeling, little demigod?"**

 **"Never better" I ground out, clenching my teeth to stop from screaming as my blood sang in his presence "Master, Master, he is our master." at his approach**

 **"Really? Kneel" the vampire commanded. I had no power over my body as he ordered me to kneel, so, I did so. "Yes... so the serum works too, an immortal new-born, we could crush all humans to our will with this..."**

 **"You BASTARDS!" Annabeth yelled, "What have you done?"**

 **"Furthered our ends" The vampire replied, "And your next, Perseus, don't move, Erasers, take her." Annabeth was sedated, and strapped to a gurney, with me being powerless to only watch. "Perseus, you will be a great weapon." He strode out leaving me to wait.**

 **LINEBREAK**

 **"Percy? PERCY! Wake up!" I jolted awake,**

 **"Annabeth?" I asked**

 **"No, it's Angel. I just wanted to let you know, Annabeth isn't coming back, Aro lost control, and... drained her."**

 **She's dead, I thought numbly then screamed,**

 **"NONONONONO!" and collapsed to the floor in grief**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-90 years later**

I know this is wayyyyy out of character for Aro, but I didn't want to invent a new Volturi.

disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride, Percy Jackson, or twilight.

 **"Perseus, come to the throne room! I have a... mission for you" Aro, my master commanded. I hurried to the throne room, where he was waiting. "Perseus, I need you to deal with the Cullens, do it quickly, they are fast. Their special talents include Mind-reading, telling the future, and control of emotions, Good luck."**

 **I immediately sped toward the Cullen's home in Washington.**

so sorry its so short, next one will be longer


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy POV**

 **I sped toward their territory, a small town called Forks. As soon as I got close, I slowed to a walk as I saw them.**

 **"Perseus, Aro's Pet" called a tall dark haired one, Edward, I think. The girl, turned about the year I was, Bella, said,**

 **"Carlisle, it's Perseus"**

 **"I knew Aro would send him eventually" The leader, Carlisle, replied.**

 **"Now!" Edward shouted, and I saw several Vampires running toward me at full speed.**

I'm sorry, I suck at fight scenes.

Let's Just say they beat him Mkay?

K so Percy is an Immortal New-Born, because of his blood

+i say so

So basically it means he'll be always a new-born and

will always have problems with control

K so Percy is knocked out!

Bai!

SWL


End file.
